


Safe

by j520j



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Maxlie, Mild Sexual Content, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Before: Charlie always felt safe next to Maxwell.After: Maxwell will never feel safe next to Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie/Maxwell (Don't Starve), William Carter/Charlie (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Segurança](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083822) by [j520j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j). 



No matter what people say, Charlie has always felt safe next to Maxwell.

Show business is the kind of area where a respectable girl would never work, but Charlotte loved the stage when she first went to the circus in her childhood. The clowns, the trapeze artists, the dancers, the animal tamers... oh, and the magician!

She never forgot her first magic show! She fell in love with all that aura of mystery. From then on, she already knew what she wanted to be when she grew up.

And when she met William Carter, whose stage name was Maxwell, she knew he was the key to her success on stage. She started working as his assistant, aiming to learn everything from him and then pursue a solo career.

However, as time passed, she realized that she no longer wanted to be away from him.

Her parents couldn’t have been more disappointed. At first, they believed that their daughter would soon realize how degrading that life was and give up. But that's not what happened.

And, to make things worse, she kept talking about that man. His skills, his voice, his eyes... when she talks, everything about her showed how much she was bewitched by him.

"I didn't raise a daughter to give her to a lank, weird Brit!" his father declared. "If you insist on this nonsense, then you won't see a buck from me anymore!"

Charlie didn't need money, luckily. She received a good payment working as a stage assistant. William was very generous. And she always got extra tips from the audience.

At just twenty-one, she was already an independent woman. And she was old enough to know what was good for her.

“Charlie, do you think this vaudevillean can make you a good marriage? Please!" that's what her mother said. “He may even make a lot of money now, but what about when the fame is over? You should look for a real husband! One that supports you and can give you a good life for you and your children!”

Money was the least of Charlie's worries and, truth be told: she never intended to look for a husband. She had Winona, her brave older sister, as an example. She was a strong and independent woman and Charlie always wanted that for herself. But now, ironically, she was the only one who supported her in her plan to be at William’s side.

"Sis, I don't know him and I don't even need to know him." her sister told her by letter. “If you think this ‘Maxie’ is the one, then go ahead. But I really think you should think about it a little before taking a hasty step. ”

Oh, Charlie had already thought about it. Several times. And she couldn't deny that, on at least one occasion, she had doubts.

The day she broke into Maxwell's apartment (oh, but what a mean girl she was, breaking into a single man's house like that?) to try to learn his tricks, she saw things a little... suspicious. Things that made her realize that, perhaps, all those strange shadows and powers were not ‘tricks’.

But she would lie if she said that her love and admiration for the Brit had diminished. No, she still wanted to be with him. And now, she wanted to learn more about these hidden powers that he possessed. She was sure that, despite everything, he knew what he was doing.

"Ugh, but he is so ugly!" some of her friends commented when they saw Maxwell's photo. “I mean, he's tall and elegant and that's a good thing! But the rest? Too thin, big chin, crooked nose... and those thick lips? He must have niggers in his bloodline, watch out!”

Oh, yes, the lips. How Charlie loved those fleshy lips. She loved everything about Maxwell. She loved his intelligence, his humor, his accent, his powers, his body...

The first time they made love was sweet. She was so nervous, but he treated her with affection and care. Although thin, he was stronger than he looked. He wrapped her tightly, lifted her in his arms and placed her astride his face. Ah... paradise! Charlie knew she would never be able to feel that way with anyone else.

Maxwell, William Carter. This was the man she wanted to live with for the rest of her life. And it was on that day that she would propose.

Yes, it was strange for a woman to propose to a man, but Charlie was getting impatient. And she knew that other women in the audience and on stage also had admiration for the magician, so she thought that the right thing would be to make the proposal at once.

Of course, she was afraid of being rejected, so it was best to do that after the show. So, if the worst happened, she would have time to recover from the blow and get back to work.

It was eleven in the evening of April 17, 1906, and that would be the last performance of the night. Then the two would go to the comfort of home, have their lewd night, and Charlie would make the proposal. It was all or nothing.

The curtains opened and the first applause came. The magician bowed to the audience.

“Thank you very much! You are too kind!”

Charlie was grinning like an idiot, wasn't she? Oh, everything Maxwell did was wonderful for her! With a gesture, the book appeared in his hands and he began to do his first tricks.

"And now I will pull shadows incarnate from this mysterious tome!"

And there he was. His arm disappeared into the pages. _Wow, this trick is new!_ Charlie thought while holding the book. Maxwell was really getting better and better and...

And… what?!

The shadows began to pull the magician into the book. Was that part of the trick? It didn't look like Maxwell was trying to pull it back in despair. Shadows enveloped his head and seemed to be hurting him. When he broke free of them, Charlie knelt beside him.

She didn't have time to ask what was going on. And now, she would never have the chance to ask him again if he wanted to marry her.

The shadows enveloped both of them.

She didn't feel safe anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The light from the last torch was extinguishing. Maxwell was running desperately across the field, trying to find anything he could set on fire to keep the shadows at bay while he looked for more twigs. Unfortunately, in that region there was only rocks and more rocks.

 _Ugh, my last mistake!_ _But certainly not the most stupid!_ the magician thought, listening to the whispers of the night creatures growing louder and louder. He couldn't believe he had made the big error of leaving camp in the late afternoon just to look for stones. Okay, he and Wilson were in need of more resources, but that could have waited until the next morning.

The flame was getting smaller and smaller. The embers were already touching the man's fingers. In a moment of despair, he thought of setting his own clothes on fire to keep the light to a minimum, but it was too late.

The last torch had gone out and Maxwell was enveloped in darkness.

Around him, the whispers turned to laughter. The creatures of the night and nightmares celebrated in anticipation what was about to happen to that poor deposed and helpless king. For a moment, the magician felt that he was hearing anticipated applause from an audience that was eager to witness a show.

"Charlie?" he called, with no hope of being answered. “Charlie, it's me! Are you there?!"

A sound of panting began to approach him. Without seeing anything, the Englishman tried to run. Although he had no idea which direction the camp was, he tried one last desperate run back to whatever source of light he could find.

And it was in the middle of his run that he received the first attack.

Cold, sharp claws hit him in the back, tearing his suit and skin. The impact made him fall to the ground, injuring his hands on the stony ground.

"Ah... ah... C-Charlie ..!" he groaned, trying to get up. “Please, Charlie! It's me, Maxwell! D-don't you r-remember me anymore...?! ”

For a moment, the whispers stopped. The night was silent, as if the entire Constant was holding its breath.

"Of course, I remember you, Maxy."

The magician felt someone pull him by the neck with violence, almost hanging him. He brought his hands up to his collar and almost choked when a whitish light, like the reflection of the moon, formed in front of him, revealing a face.

"C-ch-charlie ...!" the man babbled, trembling before the Queen of Nightmares.

"It's been a long time, my dear." the woman said, dropping him on the floor. The lanky Englishman fell awkwardly.

"Agggh..." he stroked his throat as he opened his eyes wide for the woman in front of him. "I... yes... it's been a while...! The darkness, They separated us after we got here.”

“Certainly one of the cruellest things They've done. But not the most cruel of all, right?” she knelt before the magician. Her features were a little different, but she still looked like Charlie. In fact, when she smiled warmly, it almost looked like she hadn't changed at all. "I must confess that, despite everything, I missed you."

"What...?" Maxwell could hardly believe what he had heard _. Did she... miss me? But why?! I thought she would never want to see me again, not even in hell!_

"I missed you, Maxy... or should I say, Willy?" their hands rested gently on the tall man's shoulders, then went down to his chest. “I missed our conversations, our shows, our dates... oh, I missed those wonderful days in San Francisco. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember." the Englishman touched one of the woman's hands. It was cold, although the touch was still pleasant. "I... I'm so sorry, Charlie! There’re not enough words in the world to describe how sorry I am for the stupidity I did. No, you can't even call it stupid! What I did was... it was...! ”

"Hush, darling." cold fingers touched his lips. “The past is the past. I had a lot of time to regret all the choices I made, including that of meeting you. But the truth is that we need to get the best out of what we have at the moment, don't you agree?”

Maxwell nodded, not quite understanding what the woman meant. But he had his answer in the next instant.

Charlie kissed him. The magician was taken aback and opened his lips, allowing her tongue to enter. _Oh, good Lord... it's exactly how I remembered!_ he thought, sighing.

In the past, when Maxwell was still trying to adjust to his new life in San Francisco, everyone seemed somewhat aggressive and suspicious. Nobody wanted to work with a foreigner illusionist and xenophobia was reaching high levels. He worked alone for a long time, but he always felt that he was walking on the razor's edge. He never felt safe in that city.

Then, Charlie came into his life. A kind, talented and hardworking girl. William Carter hired her as an assistant, with no expectations that she would work with him for a long time. However, she stayed. And it wasn't just for the money, as she received better job offers at the time. But she insisted on staying with Maxwell. She offered him her talent, her friendship and then... her love.

It didn't matter what the dangers of that city were. It didn't matter how dangerous his work with Dark Magic could be. Faced with all the diversities, that beautiful girl was always by his side, encouraging him. Beside her, he felt safe.

 _So sweet, soft..._ the man wrapped her in his arms, remembering the first time they kissed. _Oh, Charlie, you are still yourself! I'm so happy that it hasn't changed._

However, after a few seconds, the woman began to deepen the kiss in a somewhat aggressive way. Her arms, much stronger than when she was a mere human, gripped him hard enough to hurt.

And then, her sharp claws began to tear through his clothes.

"Aaaahhh, Charlie!" he exclaimed, stunned. Those were not the scratches from two lovers' passionate touches, they were deep wounds from an enemy. "Charlie, w-wait...!"

"No." her voice sounded deeper and more dangerous than before. “I already waited too long! I want you, Maxy! I want you now!"

With a violent movement, the woman pulled the fabric and left the magician practically naked. His body was full of bloody scrapes and Charlie opened a hungry smile at the sight.

And it was with her mouth that she started. Maxwell let out a drowned yelp, unsure whether what he was feeling was good or bad.

The darkness took on physical form and held him in place, trapping his wrists and legs. _Not again!!!_ he thought, in panic, having visions of the time when he was attached to the throne. But he was no longer on a throne. He was no longer a king. He was just a wounded man at the mercy of the real Nightmare Queen.

With sensations that passed between pleasure and pain, Maxwell was used by Charlie. Like a toy. Several times. Until he lost consciousness.

 _I hope we can meet again soon, my love!_ it was the message she left in the back of his head when she left.

The sunlight came back, but Maxwell still didn't have the strength to get up.

He was hurt. Wounded and indecent. The first thing he thought about was trying to cover his body as best he could. He knew that one of the strange rules of that crazy place was that the clothes the survivors wore as soon as they arrived at Constant were in the habit of repairing themselves, but that took a day or two.

Soon after he was able to join forces to bring himself in a sit position and cover part of his body, the magician began to hear someone calling for him. A male voice.

"Maxweeeeelll!" Wilson called him at the top of his lungs. The tall man would have answered, if he had the strength.

It took a few minutes for the scientist to see him through the rocks. His eyes widened, barely believing what he was seeing. Wilson ran towards him.

“Oh, God... Maxwell! You’re alive!”

“Yet, pal…” he murmured, in a weak voice.

"You are hurt!" the scientist knelt in front of him, examining the damage. His eyes widened and then narrowed when he saw the severity of the cuts the older man had on his entire body. "I will carry you to the camp."

"Ugh... no, I can walk ...!"

“You can, but you shouldn't! Here, let me carry you... ”

 _"No!"_ the magician insisted, wincing with that simple effort. "Just... just offer me your shoulder, okay?"

"Sure." the scientist did as he was asked, although he was ready to carry Maxwell in his arms as soon as he helped him to his feet. “Never do that again! Never!" he started scolding. “You must not leave the camp, close to dusk, alone! You, better than anyone, should already know that the night is dangerous! Nobody is safe at night!”

"True..." Maxwell nodded and even this simple movement made him feel pain. "During the night, nobody is safe."

Nobody.


End file.
